Crusade Gone Awry Ch 03
by hotboy21
Summary: A male soldier is lured by a cockatrice girl, gets dominated.


**I just finished this chapter so I thought I might as well post it. I am working on chapter 4 now I will post it soon.**

Crusade Gone Awry Ch. 03

 **WARNING! This chapter contains: Femdom, nonconsent (at first), oral, rimming (on a guy), anal fingering (on a guy), anthro, slight bondage, orgasm denial, creampie, and toys, you have been warned.**

 **XXX**

 **Since it's been a long while since my post of the last chapter, here's a little recap for those who don't want to read the other two:**

 **Colonel Marcus Lionheart arrived from a country overseas with eight hundred soldiers to battle the demon king. When he arrived he talked with Adrum, a very old man who was in charge of the city of Tarbat. Although Adrum told him that the city wasn't in danger, Lionheart decided to set out anyway. He sent his commanders into the city to gather supplies. His original second in command, Colonel Marisa Steinem, ran into Hamid, a sorcerer that turned her into a living doll for his own pleasure. Despite the fact that Lionheart had deep feelings for Marisa, he decided to move on to catch the demon king unaware. He also hired Renard, a fox-man, to be their guide. On their first night in the desert they were attacked by pigmen who took a captive, Private Helena Burks, who is now being drugged and used as their sex slave. Because of losing soldiers and Renard's failure to know the attack was coming, Lionheart is becoming increasingly distrustful of Renard the deeper they go into the desert.**

 **Current company status and structure:**

 **1st: Colonel Marcus Lionheart – Bound by duty and constantly serious. He distrusts those that are not fully human and wants only to kill the demon king.**

 **2nd: Major Sam Ageril – A skilled warrior who is not a people person. He has auburn hair that's spiky in the back and a scar over his forehead and nose.**

 **3rd: Major Oren Ackler – A former food seller and cook. He was forcefully drafted and isn't happy to be in the company or the foreign country. He has an obsession for food and ingredients.**

 **4th: Captain Talia Fenner – A drop-dead gorgeous woman with blond hair, blue eyes, and a perfect face. She doesn't like men hitting on her like Renard, but is intrigued by how intelligent he can be.**

 **5th: Captain Tay Ra Inground – Grew up around horses his entire life. He hasn't ever really had a family or group of people to care about. He cares more about horses than he does people.**

 **6th: First Lieutenant Eliza Bevens – A woman whose only goal is finding new and interesting creatures. When she finds a new one she becomes excited and obsessive. She makes Renard uncomfortable.**

 **Private Catarina Steinem – Sister of Marisa Steinem. Her only family is her sister, who is currently missing. She decided to take her sisters place by being Lionheart's assistant. She is kind of hapless, but means well.**

 **Renard – A fox man from the fennec tribes. He loves hitting on women, although he usually strikes out. He is currently hitting on Talia Fenner. He is more intelligent than he seems.**

 **Missing:**

 **Colonel Marisa Steinem – Captured by Hamid who turned her into a living doll**

 **Private Helena Burks – Captured by pigmen, drugged, and used as a sex slave**

 **XX**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The day after the raid, the army was on the move again. Renard led them, but he seemed troubled by something. Colonel Lionheart was becoming less and less convinced that the fox knew what he was doing. So far his soldiers had either disappeared, been eaten by flowers or kidnapped by pig creatures, none of which Renard had warned them about. He claimed it was different than what he remembers. It sounded like an excuse from an inept person. Still, as angry and untrusting as the commander was, he didn't really have a choice. Renard was the only person to sign up for the job. It was either follow Renard or walk blindly.**

 **Talia was with a unit further back from the front. The first unit was being guided by the colonel, the second one by Major Sam Ageril and Talia the third. Despite the fact that Talia was lower ranked than Major Oren Ackler, he wasn't in charge of anything but the pack camels. Major Ackler would likely drive morale down if he were in charge of actual people, as he didn't want even be in the military anyway. Talia wasn't interested in the colonel's decisions in the chain of command however. She found herself gazing forward along the line at their guide.**

 **She kept telling herself to just ignore him, but something was pestering her. All the men she had ever met had tried to hit on her or were too nervous to talk to her. The only exception seemed to be Colonel Lionheart. Although initially she was thrilled and happy that he didn't care about her looks, after a while he began to use her looks to their advantage, like getting people to sign up for the church's army or negotiating with her present to distract people. It left her bitter about people who flirt with her or talk about her looks. She should have been just as bitter at Renard...but there was something nagging her.**

 **She spent her entire life around roughneck men. What he said was one of the most intelligent things she had ever heard. He hit on her like all the other men, albeit in a sillier fashion, but at the same time seemed incredibly intelligent. She wanted him out of her head, but she couldn't do that until she knew for certain that he was just like any other man. So now she was left watching him as he walked along, annoyed and at the same time intrigued.**

 **The army crested a dune. Renard was gazing at his feet while he did it, watching his step. When the first line of men followed him over, they instantly began muttering. Renard gazed back at them before looking forward. He gasped and held up his hands.**

 **"Halt!" he shouted. Colonel Lionheart hadn't quite cleared the hill. He marched up the dune and prepared to yell at Renard, but instead stopped and stared.**

 **Marching through the sand on the other side of the dune was...something. It resembled a human, albeit one that was very old. It was hunched over, as if was suffering from terrible arthritis. It was wearing tattered draping for clothes that covered everything but its eyes and hands. In its hand was a staff that it was using to shamble along. It's fingers were incredibly bony, almost looking like talons. It's skin was ochre in color, with what appeared to have square scales of an uneven patterns on its skin. Its eyes were milky and appeared to be rotting. It ignored them completely.**

 **Colonel Lionheart gingerly walked over to Renard, trying not to disturb whatever creature this thing was. He stood beside the fox-man, seeing how nervous he was.**

 **"What is that?" the colonel whispered.**

 **"It's a desert witch." Renard whispered back. "They are quite powerful and dangerous. It's best not to anger them." The witch apparently heard that she was being referred to. She stopped and turned, her milky eyes glaring at them. Renard bowed and swept his hand in the direction she had been walking.**

 **"After you madam. We shall kindly wait." he said, sounding incredibly polite. The witch scoffed and continued shuffling. The fox turned to the colonel. "Let's wait patiently, shall we?" The colonel didn't like yielding anything to some sort of demonic entity, even a path. Still, he shouldn't waste his men fighting anything but the Demon King.**

 **All of the soldiers milled about, watching the witch shuffle along at an incredibly slow pace. The soldiers began gathering on the crest of the hill, all of them trying to see the creature. The commanders of the companies also did as well, all of them muttering. As the witch finally rounded the dune Major Oren Ackler joined the group of soldiers at the top. The moment he arrived he stopped, not because of the sight, but because of the smell. He sniffed in the direction of the witch. Once the witch was past the colonel signaled for his men to fall back into line. They all began to obey, except for Major Ackler. Instead he marched over to Renard. The fox was breathing a sigh of relief and was oblivious to the approach.**

 **"Excuse me, Renard?" Major Ackler asked. The fox jumped and turned with wide eyes. It was the first time someone in this army had been respectful to him.**

 **"Huh? Oh, yes? Major...Ackler, right?" Renard asked.**

 **"Yes. I was wondering, what was that smell?" the major asked.**

 **"Smell? Oh, the witch's smell?" Renard asked, pointing at the shuffling creature. "Actually, I'm not quite sure. I think I heard it was a plant that they cover themselves in. I never bothered to ask."**

 **"I see." Major Ackler stated. He turned and abruptly began marching in the direction of the witch.**

 **"Hey! Hey! What are you doing!? Don't do that!" Renard shouted, agitated. Colonel Lionheart jerked his head around to see his major walking towards the shambling creature.**

 **"Major Ackler! What are you doing!?" the colonel demanded. His major ignored him. Oren walked right up to the witch.**

 **"Excuse me, Miss Witch?" he asked. The witch turned around. She squinted with her milky eyes, looking slightly incredulous. "I was wondering what that smell is." The witch was silent for several moments.**

 **"Garlic." the witch croaked. Major Oren Ackles eyes brightened and he smiled.**

 **"Garlic?" he asked excitedly. "You...have garlic!?"**

 **"Major!" Colonel Lionheart bellowed. Oren turned his head irritably. "I order you to come back here! Now!"**

 **The major growled. He then turned back to the witch, who was still staring at him skeptically.**

 **"Sorry. I have to go." he said politely. He then turned and marched back up the dune, where the colonel was waiting to ream him out. The witch continued to watch him as he traveled. There was something new in the milky eyes. The witch then turned and resumed her journey.**

 **The march continued uneventfully for the rest of the day. Major Ackler grumbled the whole way as he traveled with the pack camels in the back. Captain Fenner continued to glare at Renard, as if her curiosity about him were his fault. Colonel Lionheart continued to fume about both Major Ackler and Renard.**

 **As the sun was setting, Colonel Lionheart's men were completely exhausted, dehydrate, and constantly tripping. The commander shouted at Renard, who didn't seem bothered by the day's travel at all.**

 **"We have to stop!" the colonel yelled. "You are driving my soldiers to exhaustion!"**

 **"We're almost there!" Renard shouted back. "Just a few more minutes!"**

 **"In a few minutes some of them will die!" Lionheart replied.**

 **"Don't be so dramatic." Renard said. He ran ahead a bit and climbed a nearby rock with surprising ease. He was nimble and quick enough for the Colonel to be taken aback slightly. Renard didn't come back down, even as the army was marching past. He was squinting in the distance. Eventually he jumped back down and ran back to the front of the army.**

 **"Well?" Lionheart asked irritably.**

 **"Something's wrong."**

 **"Dare I ask what?"**

 **"I don't know, some new structure or something. If we can't use the oasis we'll have to stretch our water supply until we get to the next one."**

 **The closer the army got, the more Lionheart could see what Renard was referring to. There were three tall buttes in close proximity to one another. In the area between the buttes was something blocking the view of the oasis. As they got close, Renard held up his hand to stop. He scanned where the oasis should have been.**

 **"Well? We're tired, make up your mind." Lionheart complained.**

 **"It's a stone wall." Renard stated.**

 **"A what?" the commander bit back.**

 **"There is a giant stone wall in between the buttes." Renard said.**

 **"What made it?"**

 **"I have no idea." Renard admitted bluntly.**

 **"What?" the colonel demanded.**

 **"I said I don't know."**

 **"How about make camp?"**

 **"Out in the open sand? You'd be asking for it." Renard reached up and scratched his ear. "I don't know who walled off the oasis...the pigmen might attack again as well." Renard growled and scratched his other ear. "Okay, take a break, I'm going to go look. If I don't come back...well...you're on your own." Renard began jogging towards the oasis. Lionheart watched him leave with a sour expression. Perhaps he really wouldn't come back. The commander would count that as a blessing. Lionheart turned around to his column of troops.**

 **"Take a break! Stay on alert!" he shouted. Most of the soldiers either fell onto their butts or backs as they groaned in relief. Now they had to sit and wait.**

 **Just as the sun crossed the horizon, Renard returned. The fox had an odd grin on his face. He seemed to be chuckling and talking to himself. The colonel was standing with his officers, receiving reports of his men's morale. The fox walked up to them, still scratching one of his ears. All of the officers stared at him, appearing confused. That was all except Major Ackler. He was staring out into the desert, seemingly deep in thought.**

 **"Well?" the colonel asked. Renard shook his head and chuckled.**

 **"Um...commander, we should talk alone." the fox man said. All the other officers muttered, except for Major Ackler, who, again, was staring out in the desert contemplating. The colonel appeared even more irritated, but walked with Renard away from the other officers. When they were out of earshot Lionheart stopped and crossed his arms.**

 **"What is it that is so important that you can't tell my officers?" he asked.**

 **"Well...the thing this, this oasis is now inhabited." Renard said chuckling.**

 **"By what?"**

 **"Pigmen...females."**

 **Instantly, the colonel appeared alarmed. "Do they mean to attack us?" His officers stirred among themselves, hearing the agitation in their leader's voice.**

 **"No...no no, the exact opposite."**

 **"I...don't understand."**

 **"Here's the thing...pigmen females, colloquially called pigwomen, hate pigmen males."**

 **"I can understand that."**

 **"You can probably also understand how desperately they seek males who...are not pigmen."  
Talia nodded and lifted one of the pieces to her mouth. She stuck it inside and softly sucked on it. After a few moments she made a sour face. She instantly pulled the piece out.**

 **"Wow, it's sour!" she exclaimed.**

 **"I warned you." Renard replied.**

 **"You always have to have the last word don't you?" she asked.**

 **"Only when I'm right, which is always."**

 **Talia rolled her eyes and motioned with her free hand. "You ever think that maybe the reason you have such a problem with people is that attitude?"**

 **"You ever think that maybe the reason all of you are on a suicide mission is that you never argue with authority?"**

 **Talia flinched and gazed down at the ground. Her eyes rested on the sword in the sand. She totally forgot that she was about to kill him. There was something about Renard that lowered her guard.**

 **"Renard, can I ask you a question?" Talia asked.**

 **"Of course you can, beautiful." Renard replied with a smile.**

 **"Don't do that."**

 **"I was just..."**

 **"Renard, if you want to be my friend, you will never mention my looks."**

 **That statement instantly made Renard frown. His green eyes stared at her hard. She could tell he wanted to ask why, but decided to let it go.**

 **"Fine. We'll just have a boring, adult conversation." he replied.**

 **"Thank you. That thing you were talking about before, about the balance of nature. That sounded really smart. Where did you learn it?"**

 **"I can't be smart and flirt at the same time? If you must know, it's common knowledge among the Fennec Tribe. Our livelihood used to be based on wandering the desert. You learn about how the desert moves and changes."**

 **"You haven't been in the desert for a long time though, right?"**

 **"Yes, not since I was fifteen, about twelve years ago."**

 **"Well why...wait, you're twenty-seven?"**

 **"Yes, is that a problem?"**

 **Talia stood up from the rock.**

 **"You are twenty-seven and you act like that?"**

 **"Like what?"**

 **"You hit on women like you're sixteen!"**

 **Now it was Renard's turn to look slightly offended.**

 **"What's the problem with the way I hit on women?"**

 **"Renard, you are a grown man, why are you acting so immature?"**

 **"Excuse me, I've had plenty of women interested in me."**

 **"Any of them feel like staying more than a night? You think you can find a wife that way?"**

 **Now Renard's face fully fell. It was more than just being offended. Talia could tell that she hurt his feelings. She regretted it the second she saw it.**

 **"It's not like a don't want to. It's just...no one is going to want to, okay?"**

 **"Okay." Talia's voice fell. She instantly knew she hit a nerve, and didn't want to press it further. Silence hung between them for several moments. The captain felt terrible, but was unable to think of a way to make it better.**

 **"I only have one friend." Renard said abruptly. Talia briefly jumped, almost dropping the pieces in her hand.**

 **"One...friend?" she asked.**

 **"Yeah he's...really nuts. Has this creepy thing about dolls."**

 **"Can't you...get more friends? Like...from the Fennec Tribe?"**

 **"That's not really an option. I cannot be a member of the tribe.."**

 **"Why not?"**

 **"Because of my caste."**

 **"Caste? What's that?"**

 **"Back in the desert my people had castes to divide the labor. My parents were of...shall we say...the pleasure caste."**

 **"Pleasure?"**

 **"They were the prostitutes of the tribe."**

 **Talia was instantly taken aback. "What...really?"**

 **"Yes, really." Renard said, gazing up at the sky. "Everyone in the city knows about it. No woman will ever take me seriously so...why even try? Why shouldn't I take everything casually? I can't go back to the tribe because they'll expect me to bend over backwards...literally. I'm just...stuck."**

 **"That's...pretty rough." Talia admitted.**

 **"I thought if I went out into the desert I could just...just..." Renard closed his eyes. He sighed through his nose.**

 **"You could what?" Talia asked quietly. Renard turned and gazed at her. He grinned slightly**

 **"Oh, it's nothing, I'm sure you have your own problems." he said. "Try this, it's a kiwi. It has a much softer taste."**

 **Talia stared at Renard. He was holding something back, but she had already upset him tonight, she decided not to push him any further. She smiled slightly and took the fruit.**

 **"Thanks." she said. "You know, you're not so bad Renard."**

 **"Well, I think that's the nicest thing anyone from your army has said to me this whole trip."**

 **Unknown to everyone in the camp, as darkness came Oren Ackler left the camp. He didn't want to be there anyway. He retraced the army's steps back to where they met the desert witch. Although wind had taken the prints away, he remembered the direction she was going in. There was a large rock in distance. After walking half of the night, he arrived at the formation to find it was a butte. At the base of it was a cave, which he strolled inside like he owned the place.**

 **Oren sniffed the air as he wound his way through the caves. It was actually incredibly large, with a lot of twisting pathways. Oren, however, followed his nose. He was skilled at finding ingredients back in the marketplace, simply by his sense of smell. That was before a church soldier forcefully recruited him because they lacked a cook in their unit. He was baffled that they made him a major, but they might have done so to send him on this mission, as it was lacking officers. They had to get rid of his morale-destroying attitude. Whatever. He didn't care.**

 **The major finally arrived at the entrance of a large room. He peeked around the opening to see the desert witch in her home. The place was lined with shelves, stocked with glass jars full of all kinds of substances. There was a cauldron in the middle of the room that was currently empty, but looked as if it were frequently used. There was also a bed made of straw off to one side. The witch was bent over a chest which she appeared to be searching through. The major couldn't see any garlic. He gazed up to see that there were strings with bones on them hanging from the top of the archway. He reached up and rattled one.**

 **With amazing agility, the witch spun around, he talon-like hands at the ready. Her milky eyes were now filled with a fiery light, showing that she was about to use magic.**

 **"Whoa! Whoa!" Oren called, his hands up. "I'm not here to fight!" The witch cocked an eyebrow and lowered her hands slightly.**

 **"You." she croaked. "The soldier. What do you want?"**

 **Oren stepped into the room, his hands still up. "I was just wondering if I could trade with you?"**

 **"Trade? With me?"**

 **"Yeah." Oren reached into a bag at his side. His hands emerged with various ingredients: radishes, carrots, and a stock of broccoli. "I brought some plants from our land you might not have, so I thought you could trade me for some garlic." The witch lowered her hands all the way and squinted her eyes.**

 **"You walked all this way for some garlic?" she asked.**

 **"Yes, I love cooking with new ingredients. Cooking is the only joy I have since these assholes forced me into this army."**

 **The witch stared at him, blinking dumbly. She calmly reached into her rags of clothing and pulled something out it. It looked like a tiny onion.**

 **"This is a clove of garlic." the witch explained. "You may have it for free. None of those things looks appetizing."**

 **Oren's eyes brightened and he smiled. "Really? Thank you! Thank you so much!" The major stuffed his vegetables back into his back. He walked over to the witch and stood beside her. He paused for a moment and flinched, as if realizing this was a bad idea for a moment. He flinched again, then reached out and took the garlic. "Thanks a lot." Owen took a step away from the witch and took a deep breath of the garlic. It smelled just as potent as he remembered.**

 **"You have a thing for garlic do you?" the witch asked.**

 **"I've eaten it only once." Owen said excitedly. "Someone put it in butter and spread it on toast. It was delicious. I'm hoping I can make some of that before I get killed on this mission."**

 **"You think you're going to die?"**

 **Oren lifted up his eyes and cocked his eyebrow. "No one lives through a crusade. I knew that before they even sent me. They forced me into the army and when I complained they sent me to die because I annoyed them. So hang me if I want some garlic bread before I die."**

 **The witch paused for a moment, blinking with her milky eyes. "Sounds like you don't want to be on this mission."**

 **"That would be the thick of it." Oren said. He stuffed the garlic bulb into the pack on his waist. "By the way, are you a basilisk?"**

 **The witch flinched and didn't immediately answer. Everything but her eyes was covered in tattered cloth, so her expression wasn't easily readable. All the same, the expression in her eyes read surprise.**

 **"Why do you ask that?" the witch asked.**

 **"Just a story I heard." Oren replied. "Over here in demon land there is a species of snake people called basilisks. They like to ambush prey, so they hide their scent with something strong, like garlic. That's why I remembered the story."**

 **The witch took a step back. One of her cheeks raised, as if she were smiling.**

 **"Close human, but not quite." she said. She then reached up with her talon-like hands and grabbed at the cloth around her body. She ripped at them and they all flew off, as if by magic. Oren jumped a little and covered his eyes as there was a flash of light. When he lowered his hands he got a rather big surprise.**

 **There was no witch anymore. It was a woman, bigger and taller than him. She was over six feet and had scale-covered human legs that were very long and had sharp claws instead nails on the toes. Her arms were covered in white feathers that came down to human hands with long nails. Around her backside were a plume of feathers, some of the red. The rest of her body was human, with brown skin, large breasts, and a beautiful face. Her silky black hair cascaded down her back and her dark eyes, no longer ugly and milky, stared directly into Oren's brown ones.**

 **The major stood dumbfounded for quite some time. Not only was the witch not a witch, she was a beautiful, naked woman, albeit with feathered arms and scaled legs. Oren tried not to ogle her beautiful body. It had been a really long time since he was a woman.**

 **Oren yelped and his legs twitched. His dick throbbed at the air excitedly, delighted. As if it didn't bother her at all, Mirat shoved her face against his balls. Her long tongue was fully inside of him, coiling around his insides. The major made high-pitch noises as sensations he wasn't familiar with washed over him. It wasn't pain, and Oren tried to tel himself it wasn't pleasure. All the same, his throbbing erection was rock hard, and twitching excitedly. As if looking for something specific, the cockatrice's tongue began whipping it's way around the flesh inside. After a few moments, it brushed up against something. Oren yelped and his dick leapt several times compulsively. Mirat pulled her head away, a bridge of saliva briefly following. She sucked her long tongue back into her mouth, as if it were nothing.**

 **"Did you like that?" she asked.**

 **"That was weird." Oren replied flatly, his face still flushed.**

 **"Well, it's about to get weirder." With her superior strength, Mirat put his legs together and bent them up near Oren's head. If it were at all possible, the major went even redder. Now he was even more exposed, with his anal opening right in front of her face. The cockatrice kept one of her arms over his legs, holding him place. She stuck her middle finger of her other hand in her mouth, getting it wet with her spit.**

 **"Hey! What are you doing? Stop!" Oren shouted.**

 **She took her finger out of her mouth, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm enjoying myself." She put her large middle finger against his entrance. "And so are you, whether you like it or not." Her digit pierced inside of him, her slick spit allowing it easy entrance. Oren let out another high-pitch squeak, trying to ignore any feeling of pleasure. Mirat's finger shifted around inside of him for a few moments, before it found the spot her tongue had before.**

 **Oren yelped and his whole body twitched. A few waves of pleasure, as if he had orgasmed, shot through him. Once it passed, he lifted his head a little to look at his dick, which was practically near his face. Nothing had come out it, but it was throbbing painfully.**

 **"Found it!" Mirat sang. "I always heard human males had this tiny organ inside of them that controls when they cum. Turns out it's real. I know how to play with this all day, and never give you an orgasm. You want me to?"**

 **"Wha...what?" Oren asked weakly.**

 **"Pay attention!" she sang again. Her finger rotated in a small circle around the organ. Oren let out a little moan and jerked his body. His dick wagged in the air, as if squirting off it's load. Nothing came out however, and the pleasure fizzled before he could be satisfied. Oren turned his head towards his arm and covered his face, trying to hide his embarrassment. She was toying with him. She was humiliating and manipulating his body for her own amusement, and Oren would have given anything for it stop. All the same, he couldn't deny his throbbing erection. His whole body was crying out for a release, something it wasn't going to get it.**

 **Mirat saw his attempt to hide his face and only giggled again. "If you're not honest with me, I'm just going to keep playing!" The cockatrice woman pushed hard with her finger. Oren's body jerked, he moaned against his arm, and his legs quivered helplessly. His dick became even harder and twitched heartily, as if trying it's hardest to cum. It failed, and ended up throbbing painfully. It was screaming for release.**

 **"Now then," Mirat began, her eyes twinkling and her mouth smiling. "Do you want to cum?"**

 **Oren grit his teeth for a few moments before muttering. "Yes..."**

 **"Can't hear you! Turn towards me and say it."**

 **His face burning in humiliation, the major turned his head towards her. "Yes!"**

 **"Yes what? What do you want me to do?"**

 **Oren felt her finger circle lightly around his organ. His dick throbbed painfully. "I want you to make me cum!"**

 **Mirat giggled delightfully, as if someone had told her a great joke. Then, abruptly, she pulled her finger out and leg go of his legs. His body flopped back out, finding that she had left the position at his feet. Oren craned his neck around the room, terribly confused. The cockatrice hopped across the room, her ample ass cheeks wobbling. She went to a shelf, grabbed something, and then returned. She stood over him, grinning from ear-to-ear. There was a metal ring in her hand.**

 **"Well you can't cum. I won't let you." she said.**

 **"Huh?" Oren asked weakly. She leaned over and slipped it around his throbbing erection. Once it reached the base she muttered some magic words. The major then yelped as the metal ring tightened around the bottom of his dick. In a matter of moments it was incredible tight.**

 **"Wha...what did you do?" the major demanded.**

 **"It's a little ring I can control." Mirat replied. "Now then, it's time for me to get some attention."**

 **Oren blushed again as Mirat slithered over his body. She pulled her human-like folds apart, exposing her pink inner flesh. It had been dripping before, but now it was soaked. Her entire crotch was slick with fluids. While she had been teasing and toying with him, she became even more turned on. Dominating and controlling him made her hot. She began grinding her pink flesh against his rock-hard dick. The heat from her loins was intense, almost burning. Her slick fluids coated against his shaft.**

 **"How does it feel?" she asked.**

 **"Hot..." Oren said.**

 **"Want to feel what it's like on the inside?"**

 **The major gulped and turned red again. "Yes."**

 **"You're gonna have to beg for it!" she sang.**

 **Oren grit his teeth, not wanting to give in to her again. Mirat ended up grinding against his shaft again, causing it to throb eagerly. His whole body was screaming for an orgasm, and his dick was literally harder than stone. All he wanted at that moment was stick it inside her hot, sticky folds.**

 **"P-please..." Oren muttered.**

 **"Can't hear you!'" she said melodically.**

 **"Please! Let me put it inside you! It's killing me!"**

 **Mirat giggled once again. "Just what I wanted to hear!" The cockatrice lifted herself up by her powerful reptile legs. She aimed his engorged shaft at her folds and slowly lowered herself onto it. Oren gasped and his back arched. Her insides were a tight, fleshy furnace. Every inch he went inside of her was a new level of pleasure. After an eternity, her hips met his and his full shaft was inside of her.**

 **"Feel good?" Mirat asked with a smile.**

 **"It's...amazing!" Oren admitted. "I don't think...I can last long!"**

 **"Go ahead." the cockatrice said gleefully. "I don't mind." She began grinding back and forth, his dick twisting inside of her wet canal. The slick flesh writhed around his sensitive rod, teasing him ruthlessly. Oren could feel sparks going across his body as his dick pulsed relentlessly. His balls were twitching and he could feel the tingling in his legs.**

 **"I'm gonna...I'm gonna...!" he shouted. He could hear Mirat giggled as he arched his back and moaned.**

 **Then he felt it clamp, hard. Oren let out a yelping noise as the ring around his dick tightened, instantly choking his orgasm. His dick twitched in agony, unable to allow his sperm to escape. There was just a deep throbbing, and a wash of both pain and pleasure. Then it stopped, and there was no relief. His dick somehow got even harder, begging for relief.**

 **"What...what was that?" the major whined.**

 **"You honestly think I would just let you cum so quickly?" the cockatrice asked haughtily. "Like I said, you don't get to have all of the fun. Now, it's time for me to enjoy myself." The woman moved herself forward a little, and then began popping her hips back and forth. Oren grit his teeth as she bounced on his shaft. She was biting her lip, enjoying herself immensely. "You're pretty big. I really lucked out!" Oren could feel her pussy pounding up and down on his dick. Her hips were working furiously, and her juices were hot and slick. The parts of her body that were flesh, and not feather or scale, flushed. She reached out with her hands and gripped his body. Oren gazed up at her with a terrible expression of wanting and lust. This only made her smile and lick her lips. She was enjoying his torment.**

 **Each time Oren's tortured erection stabbed into her wet vice, a wave of pleasure washed over him. He could feel his dick pounding with blood, eager to let out another release that wouldn't be satisfied. As much as Oren wanted it to stop, he couldn't control it.**

 **"No! Please stop!" the major begged. Mirat gasped and threw her head back, moaning.**

 **"Don't think so!" she shouted. "Yeah! Right there!" The cockatrice slammed her pussy down, his dick completely buried in her. Mirat shrieked and shuddered, her juices gushing around Oren's shaft. It was too much, and Oren gasped as another orgasm tried to wash over him. Instead, the ring clamped and he yelped. The familiar mix of pain and pleasure washed over him, as his orgasm was stopped dead. He thrashed, hoping to get some relief. It didn't help, and somehow his dick seemed to get even harder. At this point, he could probably beat someone to death with it.**

 **Mirat meanwhile, rode on his hard shaft through her orgasm. She bucked her hips against him for several moments as her juices squirted around the rock-hard dick inside of her. She floated in a blissful afterglow, enjoying every moment. When she finally lowered her head, she grinned at Oren's terrible expression. He looked as if he were going crazy. His entire body was completely flushed and there were tears in his eyes.**

 **"Please! Please make it stop! Let me cum! Please!" he shouted. Mirat smiled and giggled.**

 **"Maaaaybe." she said delightfully. She rocked back and forth for a moment, causing him to whine pitifully. "There's something you should probably know." Oren cringed, expecting her to do something else to him to tease him. "In terms of mates, cockatrices are the same as besan."**

 **"Wha...what does that mean?" the major asked weakly.**

 **"When a mate cums inside of a basan, they are linked together. It's a magic spell. The mate can never escape. If they try, the basan will track them down and bring them back. They will inherently know where they are. If you cum inside of me, it will be the same. You will never be able to escape me. You can run, but I will always find you. In essence, we will be married, now and forever. Still want to cum?"**

 **Oren's face fell and actually became pale. A creeping feeling of horror washed over him. She had been planning this the entire time. She wanted to endlessly tease and torture him until he couldn't take it anymore. Then he would beg to become her mate for life. She wanted to dominate him in every way, even his future. Now he was trapped, a ring around his dick.**

 **"Oh...you seem to be unsure!" she sang. "Looks like you need a little convincing!"**

 **"N-no! Don't!" Oren cried. The cockatrice ignored him. She shifted backwards and put her feet on either side of his hips. She then began to pump back and forth, her pussy gushing juices around his dick. Oren whined painfully as her folds grind against his shaft, practically milking it. Mirat tilted her head back and moaned. Her large breasts bounced up and down alluringly. Any man would have loved the scene and pleasure he was being given, any man but Oren. He tensed up every muscle in his body, trying to control his body's impulse. He was failing miserably. His dick trembled in incredible pleasure, quickly building to another orgasm. Mirat lifted one of her fingers to her pussy and she began to rub her love button as she positioned her folds on his abused dick.**

 **"Fuck your dick is so hard!" she cried. "These basan urges are amazing! No wonder they're obsessed with this!"**

 **"Please..." Oren whined, tears coming down his eyes. "Make it stop." She lowered her head and smiled, never stopping her pumping hips.**

 **"Only one way to make it stop!" she said. "Beg to cum inside of me and be bound to me forever, then I'll let you cum!"**

 **"No! I don't want...!"**

 **"Suit yourself!" The cockatrice bit her lip and tilted her head back. Her fingers furiously rubbed her button as she slammed herself down on him, hard. She pumped her hips back and forth as she screamed against her lip. Her pussy clamped down on his shaft and a new flood of boiling juices came out. Oren couldn't take it anymore. He gasped and bucked his hips. Then the breath caught in his throat and his body thrashed under her. She was bigger and stronger than him. His movement made no difference. The pain and pleasure went over him as his dick throbbed in vain.**

 **Mirat twitched and quivered, whining as her nipples went hard and pleasure went over her. She had never cum this many times in her life. She didn't just enjoy this, she LOVED it. The two instincts inside of her, basilisk and basan were melting together, giving her pleasure the likes of which she never had. She loved mating with Oren, which fed her basan side. She loved dominating him, which fed her basilisk side. Every orgasm was amazing. When she finally finished she sighed in her afterglow and gazed down at Oren.**

 **He was pitiful. His entire face was painfully red. Tears were coming out of his eyes and he was beginning to drool. There was terrible desperation in his eyes. His dick was so hard and was throbbing so painfully that she could feel pound inside of her. Rather than give him relief, she rotates her hips around, teasing him.**

 **"I could do this all night!" she announced gleefully. "Every time I see that look on your face..."**

 **"Please..." he croaked. She leaned forward a little and cupped her feathered hand over her ear.**

 **"Hm? Can't hear you!" she sang.**

 **"Please let me cum inside of you! Please! I'll do anything! Anything to cum! I don't care!"**

 **Words could not express the supreme pleasure Mirat felt. It was as good as an orgasm, no better. The satisfaction of knowing that she had dominated and controlled this man filled her with joy. She could tease him like this not just today, but every single day, for the rest of his life. She would do it all gladly.**

 **"Finally." she said. She leaned forward, her ample breasts dangling in his face. Her hands came over his wrists. There was a tingling sensation and she leaned back to her normal position. Oren suddenly found that his hands were free. He brought them back down and stared at them. There was nothing wrong with them. They were the same as they had always been. He leaned up and got an eyeful.**

 **Mirat was on her back. She was holding up her knees, giving him a perfect view of her engorged folds. They were gaping open, showing her pulsing pink insides. Her fluids were drooling out of her. Everything about her screamed that she was ready to go.**

 **"Well? Come on." she said in a sultry voice. "Cum inside of me. I'll let you this time."**

 **Oren could have tried to get away. He could have struck her over the head, tried to grab that trap stone, or even go for a jar as a weapon. He didn't consider any of those options. His painfully pulsing dick wouldn't let him. The only thing he wanted to do was cum, and the perfect place for that was open in front of him. With manic desperation, he leapt at Mirat. He laid his body on top of hers. She giggled and enveloped him, her arms across his back and her powerful reptile legs around his waist. For a few moments, Oren struggled to get his rock-hard dick into her. Finally, he managed to aim it right and the head began to push past her engorged lips. He then thrust with all of his might.**

 **The major moaned loudly, both of his hands shooting to the sides of Mirat's body. Her folds coiled around him, milking, teasing, pleading with him to give her what she wanted. The cockatrice leaned up to his ear.**

 **"Go ahead." she whispered. "Pound away. Give it all to me. Cum inside of me and become mine." That was all the encouragement he needed. With desperation, he began wildly pounding against her. He lacked any grace or form. He simply thrust his hips as hard as he could. It wouldn't take him long, that much he knew. He could feel her clamp down around him, as if to give him added incentive. He could feel the familiar tingling, amplified by all the denials she had given him. He balls twitched so hard in hurt. He could feel a torrent of sperm shooting through his dick, eager to flood whatever it was wrapped into.**

 **"I'm going to...here it comes!" Oren shouted. Mirat tightened her grip on him, as if he had any indication of escaping.**

 **"Do it. Bind us together forever!" she shrieked. Oren obliged. He slammed his dick into her one last time, and then yelled at the top of his lungs. There was no clamping, it was like the ring wasn't even there. He felt pleasure the likes of which he had never experienced. Stars exploded in his eyes. His whole body quivered and flailed. Mirat held him in place, not allowing him to flop out of her. She shivered in delight at feeling the first powerful squirt hit her canal. Her insides began clamping and pulsing, pulling on his dick as he came. It was as if her body were trying to pull the sperm deeper. Oren pumped his hips a few more times feebly. He squirted over and over again, each one just as powerful as the first. Mirat felt her insides fill up with every powerful gush, then her canal would quiver and pull his sperm deeper, likely into her womb for the magic spell. His dick ejaculated over and over again, six, seven, eight times, each one with a gush of his seed. Finally, with a weak whine, his dick twitched one last time, emptied. Then he went limp against her, gasping for breath.**

 **Mirat gently pushed him off of her. She stood up, suddenly feeling herself full of energy. Her womb was burning, likely using his seed for the magic she spoke of. A pleasant tingling was going over her entire body. Then something like an electrical shock went through her. She quivered as juices shot out of her, her pupils expanded, and a great sensation of pleasure washed over her. Stars went across her eyes for a few moments. When it stopped she panted, her hands going over her body. She turned towards Oren, who was just beginning to gather his wits. He sat up and stared at her. Her eyes were glowing with magic and all her feathers were standing on end. Then he flinched as he felt some sort of tingling go through his own body. He couldn't explain it, but he felt as if his body were drawn to her, like a magnet. He felt that the further away from her he went, the stronger the pull would become, until he wouldn't be able to take it anymore. She had been telling the truth. He had just completed a ritual to bind them together. It was too late to take it back now.**

 **"Oooooh, I can feel you." Mirat said. "I know where you are, like it's a homing instinct. I can sense you. I can smell you. I can feel you. I love this."**

 **Oren gulped and went a little pale. Mirat only sighed with contentment. Then she stretched as if she had just woken from a good sleep.**

 **"I'm going to go tell my mother I have a mate now." she declared. "You can run if you like, you won't get far!" She giggled one more time and waltzed out the room.**

 **Oren sat on the bed for a few moments, his expression blank. He was trapped again, except this time it was worse. Being forced into the church's army was one thing, being forced to live with a monster that loved to sexually torture him was another. If he tried to escape, she would know it. She would drag him back, and likely punish him for it. There was nothing he could do. She had won.**

 **Oren groaned and laid back upon the bed of hay. He put his arm over his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he was crying.**

 **"I just wanted some garlic...out of one cage and into another. Fuck..**


End file.
